Face Reality
by Inita
Summary: AU/offline. It was kinda funny, actually: I thought I had a lot in common with Shu. I never expected us both having the inability to get along with one another. Boy, I lost that bet...


**A/N****: **_Random, not really what I write, but it still retains actual Blue Dragon characters, so there: It's a fanfic. Writing this to keep my mind off of certian things. This is something I've wanted to write for a long time, and yeah, there's a message I'm trying to get out._

_By the way, this is rated T for swearing, in case you haven't **fucking **noticed already -shot-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

~.~.~.

Shu never struck me as someone... sensitive.

He was always that rash, brave, stereotypical, idiotic dork of a hero. Well, in the _game _that is; don't get me started on his anime counterpart who, bless my tiny sliver of luck, is not present. Still, the guy had guts to come all the way here just to talk to me for Christ's sake... Personally, I didn't want him anywhere near me at the moment, and I never will in the future. I never expected to find him waiting for me, in my room, after a nice, long seriously screwed up day that was, in a nutshell, a basketful of fucking emotions.

His hair is pulled back in that typical ponytail of his, and he adorned the usual tank top and yellow shorts. And, of course, his eyebrows were knit together in a disappointing frown, scolding me nonverbally.

At first, we had a starting contest. Then I just took my seat at the computer and turned it on - hey, I had some messages and writings to attend to. Got a problem?

I heard him sigh irritably once... twice... Three times the charm; I roll my eyes and turn around forcing a fake smile on my face. "Can I help?" I ask, trying to sugarcoat my tone.

Shu scowls, laying back against my hoard of bed-cushions. "Yeah, I gotta problem: You haven't written about me or Jiro in _months_!"

I sigh, averting my gaze to my rugged-floor. I _knew _this was coming... Should've known better. Without looking at him, I respond, "So?"

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Shu shot up as fast as a bullet unloaded from a canon, arms wide and spread out in an exasperate manner. "_So _you gotta write _something_! Come on, I don't have a lot of fans, alright? What are we at on the website? 213 fanfics?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I look at him again. "It'll go up without me. You have plenty of new writers now, so that's always good."

"Yeah, but-" He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. "You know what? Forget it."

For a second there, I felt bad for him. But as always, my pity for people never lasts long. "Okay, fine."

Shu glared, and I felt like smirking like Joshua from "The World Ends With You" and maybe cough up a little giggle myself. Whoops, there I go again... Anyway, he didn't hesitate to jump off my bed and grab something from my bookshelves. I caught myself before I could shout, "Hey, put that back!" and he grabbed my 3DS and the video game case of "Kingdom Hearts: 3D Dream Drop Distance".

"You're going back to them, aren't you? What does this 'Sora-guy' have that I don't?"

'_Well, he's not a brash, stereotypical hero, he's not obnoxious, he actually puts a smile on my face, he-' _"He's just different," I respond, standing up and making way over to the person who is about... a few feet shorter than me. I grab hold of the game case and examine it closely. It depicts Sora, Riku, and Mickey on the cover, and different snippets of in-game scenes on the back. But the only reason why I like to see the backside of this game case, is because of Neku Sakuraba.

It's almost as if Shu's reading my thoughts. He places my DS back on the shelf and plants his hands on his hips. "That's another thing: Who is this 'Neku Sakuraba' person? Does he have magic too? And what's so great about him anyway?"

I can't help but laugh lightly at this, tossing the case onto my bed where it lands with a muffled 'thump'. "He's _amazing_. I freaking love him: His personality... Everything, really. He's a different ideal character for a main guy, and no, Shu: He's not magical. I like his world because it just makes things seem so... _realistic_. And let's be honest, buddy: The realism of 'Blue Dragon' kinda faded after they put in the anime and stereotyped 'Awakened Shadow'."

"Yeah, but that wasn't _my fault_! Inita, you shouldn't be so ungrateful! It's because of me and Kluke and Jiro why you have _friends _online now!"

He's right there. I used to put everyone from the Blue Dragon cast into really fucked up situations... _Especially _Jiro... hehe. Reminds me of that fanfic "_Blaze in the Labyrinth_" that I uploaded a year ago and within two months, it became the second most popular fanfic in the archive with a total of 95 reviews. That's a lot for an archive with under 1,000 stories...

And yeah, I _did _get some pretty good friends... If not a lot, maybe two. Still, it was all thanks to Shu and the gang.

"So I have a question," he waits for me to show that I'm listening. When I give him the signal, he continues. "If my games were more realistic and if I was reaslitic myself, would you play the games then and maybe write about me again?"

I can't help but smile at this. "Yeah, I probably would."

But, there was only _one _problem:

Curse my backbone, for I didn't have enough guts to say I preferred Jiro over him... Jiro was always my favorite Blue Dragon character, and all my stories (if not, the majority) were about him and sometimes Kluke. "But the thing is, Shu, I think there aren't any more games coming out."

He kicks at the ground irritably. "I _know_. I just don't get why you left; you're another one of _them._"

Now he was just starting to piss me off. What didn't he get that I _grew up_? I was tired of Blue Dragon and the same situations and the never-changing plots. I was tired of the terrible memories I _did _get when I came back to visit the archive on the beloved site. I was tired of there _never being a change_. I wanted to make new friends and keep the two I cared for the most and just add on in new archives, write for something new rather old.

"Shu, you have plenty of freaking fans, alright? You don't need me anymore."

"You mean Kluke has more fans?"

I slap my forehead. "No shit, Sherlock... She's _always _been the most popular character in your world, so it's obvious all the fandom stuff focuses on her and Andropov, or maybe some about Zola rather you. And seriously, how do you think _Jiro _feels? The developing team already hates him, and now he gets neglected among the fans. Talk about seamless..."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "'Seamless'"? He echoes.

"Uh..." My eyes slide to the door, trying to come up with an excuse so I can avoid talk with him about my new favorite game. "You know, I'm kinda hungry... You want something?"

Shu rolls his eyes. "No, I'd rather talk. So you abandon me, you write about this guy who goes around hitting people with a giant key, and you also write about an emo kid who lives in Shibuya?"

I shoot him a glare of my own. "I have reasons for leaving you and your archive! And they're freaking private! Why can't you see that? And the 'guy-who-goes-around-hitting-people-with-a-giant-key' has a name, you know. It's Sora, and that emo-kid? Watch it, Shu! Neku and I have a lot more in common than you think, so you insult him, you're insulting me, and believe me: After years in _your _world with _your _fans, I've gotten enough insults to push me away. _That's _why I refuse to write for you guys. Well... a large portion, that is, but still!"

"...That's just being bitchy." He pouts.

"And _you're _being bloody obnoxious! Fuck up, Shu, and start appreciating what you _do _have!" I conclude, having ended the conversation. Turning on my heel, I grasp my door and pull it open. Before I leave, Shu has the gall to shout one more thing at me:

"You'll get annoyed with Sora and Neku just like you did with me and Jiro!"

Looking over my shoulder, I spit back, "Oh, would you shut the fuck up?_! _I _won't _get over them because in contrast to _you_, I can actually _relate _and _learn _something! You can't go into life with a closed mind, you little fu-"

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

I look up to see one of my friends, gazing at me with wide eyes. His mouth is pressed in a thin line, and that usually means that he's thinking, '_Okay, what the hell is going on now?_'.

In response, I gap stupidly and run back to my room after five seconds of opening and closing my mouth with a goldfish. The door slams open when I apply force, but when I gaze into the room...

Shu's gone.

My seriously fucked up imagination...  
It does that to me sometimes.


End file.
